Helper
sacrifices his Beam ability to generate Waddle Doo as his Helper.]] hat) at Waddle Doo. When Waddle Doo touches it, he becomes Sir Kibble!]] First appearing in Kirby Super Star, Helpers are characters that Kirby can summon when he has a certain copy ability. By forfeiting his ability, he can create these helpful beings to accompany him on his journey. They are friendly versions of regular enemies (and occasionally mini-bosses) that Kirby can get that ability from. They can use most of the same attacks as Kirby, though in a few cases there are unique moves that either one or the other can use. Not every ability has an associated Helper, such as limited-use abilities like Crash. Normally, a Helper is controlled by the computer and will attack enemies and solve whatever puzzle they can do, but a second player may take control of the Helper. Helpers usually can't fly infinitely like Kirby does. They can grab onto Kirby's feet for a boost, but Kirby will be slowed. However, there are some Helpers (specifically Capsule J, Capsule J2, Plasma Wisp, and Birdon) that can fly without Kirby's aid. Helpers can transform into other types by activating a kind of a "self-destruct" mode, and then touching the kind of enemy they'd like to copy when their health has completely run out- though if they're in "self-destruct" mode for too long, they'll blow up (though this doesn't hurt enemies) and vanish. They can also transform if Kirby has a copy ability, sacrifices it (turning it into a copy ability item) and throws it at them. They can be turned back into their original ability hat as well by pressing the same button used to create them or change them. This technique is called the Normal Beam. A Helper is bound to Kirby and cannot stay off-screen. If it is off-screen for a certain length of time, it will warp back to Kirby. Helpers can also share food with Kirby. If either Kirby or the Helper has recently eaten food, they can do a mouth-to-mouth food transfer, thus sharing the health. Also, a Helper's abilities are not hindered underwater as they don't need a snorkel to survive underwater like Kirby does. They return in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but one helper (Capsule J) has been replaced by Capsule J2. In the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight also has Helpers, but since he doesn't use copy abilities, Meta Knight must collect 2 points, and then the player must press X to summon a helper. Meta Knight either summons Blade Knight or Sword Knight. Games Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra Bio Spark - Ninja Birdon - Wing Blade Knight - Sword Bonkers - Hammer Bugzzy - Suplex Burning Leo - Fire Capsule J/Capsule J2 - Jet Chilly - Ice Gim - Yo-yo Knuckle Joe - Fighter Parasol Waddle Dee - Parasol Plasma Wisp - Plasma Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. - Bomb Rocky - Stone Simirror - Mirror Sir Kibble - Cutter Tac - Copy Waddle Doo - Beam Wheelie - Wheel Kirby Super Star Ultra Helpers are the same from Kirby Super Star, except for Capsule J, who was replaced by Capsule J2, and Sword Knight/Blade Knight can be used as a helper in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Also, in the sub-game Helper to Hero, all the helpers are playable. The only change is the color scheme, for example, if a helper Waddle Doo is normally red, the one in this particular sub-game is green (the one that's played by Player 1; Player 2 plays as a red Waddle Doo, if it is on two-player mode). Kirby Wii So far very little is known about this game, except for the fact it uses the Helper system again. These are subject to change. There are also new helpers which have no names yet. Blade Knight - Sword Broom Hatter - Clean Bonkers - Hammer Capsule J2 - Jet Chilly - Ice Flappy - Wing Golem - Stone Heat Phanphan - Fire Knuckle Joe - Fighter Parasol Waddle Dee - Parasol Sir Kibble - Cutter Waddle Doo - Beam Wheelie Bike - Wheel New Bomb enemy - Bomb New Tornado enemy - Tornado New Water enemy - Water Category:Allies Category:Heroes